Sweet Dreams
by lillybug991
Summary: Liv is having problems sleeping... Can Elliot help her?


_Cute little one shot... My first time writing something 'dirty' lol_

* * *

SWEET DREAMS

"Liv?" Elliot said.

"Hmm?" She replied she very tired lately and he wanted to know why.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ummm, is that a trick question?" She said looking up at him with just a hint of a smile appearing on her face.

"You know what I mean Liv, you seem tired lately," he said looking her directly in the eyes. "And I just want to know if you are okay?"

"Define 'okay'," she said walking over to the printer to get her DD5 on the Creek case. This case had taken its toll on everyone especially Olivia she hated kid cases.

"Well since you wont answer my question you aren't okay. Whats wrong Liv? Is it the case?" He asked following her around like a lost puppy. She looked at him for a minute then walked over to her desk signed her DD5, then walked in the Cragens office to sit it on his desk. She came out a few minutes later with Cragens bottle of Vodka.

"Wanna drink?" She asked.

"Cragen is going to freak when he knows you took that!" Elliot said walking over to her and trying to take it out of her hand. But she just walked past him and to her desk.

"Eh," she said. "I'm his favorite, what he gonna do? Send me home?" She pulled a shot glass out of her bottom drawer.

"Liv? Why do you have a shot glass in your desk?" He asked.

"That my friend is a long story!" She said as she was filling it up with alcohol. She took the glass raised it up as if to toast then brought the liquid to her lips and drained it. Without even wincing.

"Well I have time to hear this story," he said taking a seat at his desk in front of her.

"By long story I ment none of your business. Any way don't you have a family to go home to?" "And that would be a 'long story' as you would say." He took the bottle from her and took a swig out of it, wincing as the warm liquid rolled down his throat. "I don't know how you do it but man this is strong."

"Oh your such a girl, they have stronger alcohol out there! This is nothing." "Oh and you can handle this?" She took the bottle out of his hand and took a huge drink barley being phased by it when she put it down he just stared at her. "Damn," he said.

"Yea yea." She was digging around in her purse for her sleeping pills. "I'm to lazy to go home tonight so I'm going to stay here. Go home, see your family. And I'm taking this with me!" She grabbed the bottle and walked up to the cribs.  
Elliot just sat there, 'wait did she just grab a bottle of pills and take the alcohol?' he thought to himself. He darted toward the cribs. "Liv," he said walking into the darkness. He heard her crying, he walked to the sound and then sat at the end of the cot. "Olivia you need to tell me whats wrong."

She sat up fast at the sound of his voice, as if she didn't know he was in there, she wiped her tears from her face. "Why do you think there is something wrong?" She asked trying to smile even tho she knew he couldn't see it.

"Liv you were crying, I know when something is wrong."

"Okay you going to think I'm crazy but whats wrong is I can not sleep! I have tried everything but I just cant sleep! And tonight I'm trying to cry myself to sleep."  
He started to laugh, "Liv that's whats wrong? You can't sleep? I thought you were mad at me!"

"This isnt funny you ass, this is serious! I can't sleep and its all your fault!" She said, when she realized that she covered her mouth.

"Wait," he said moving closer to her. "Why is it my fault?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to say that," she said trying to cover it up.

"What did you mean?"

"Ugh why can't you ever just drop something?"

"Because if I am to blame I would like to know and I will stop."

She scoffed "You can't stop being yourself," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Fine, its your fault because... Because my dreams are about you." She flopped back and pulled the pillow over her face.

"Aww you are dreaming about me? Scoot over," he said laying down beside her.

"What? What are you doing?"

"Helping you sleep."

"Yea, like me being in the same bed as you is going to help me."

"Yea? And why is that?"

"Because this is how all of my dreams start, we start in bed together then you..." She started to blush realizing she shouldnt be talking about her sex dreams of her partner, to her partner.

"Oh really Liv? It's just like you to hold out on the good part. Are you going to tell me what happens next? Or would you like me to show you?" He started moving closer to her, soon she was on her back and he was directly above her. "Hey Liv, how does it feel when I kiss you in your dream?"

"How do you know I dream about you kissing me?" She asked staring into his eyes, they wouldn't be able to see each other if it weren't for the moonlight shining through the only window in the room.

"I know what your dreams are similar to mine by the way you are blushing. So tell me how it feels Olivia, when I kiss you right here," he said as he kissed her neck.

"It uh, well uh, If this is not a dream you need to stop."

"Oh so you only like this if you're dreaming? How does it feel as good when I kiss you right here?" He asked kissing her right under her ear.

"It feels really good way to good to be a dream." She said softly moaning. "Oh man, you really need to stop."

"Trust me Liv, this is the only thing that is going to stop the dreams." He said slowly moving his lips down to her chest planting simple sweet kisses.

"I like the dreams tho, I just don't like the not sleeping and wanting to jump you at work all the time." She was very turned on he needed to stop before this got to crazy, but she could just not bring herself to tell him that they needed to stop. She couldn't even tell if it was a dream or not.

"I know what you mean Liv, these dreams that I am having about you have been pure Heaven, but as you said I have to be able to work with you and not want to jump you because I will know what it actually feels like and I wont have to guess." He started to make his way toward her mouth. "Liv I am going to kiss you and I want you to tell me if its anything at all like the way you feel dreaming."

She just nodded not trusting herself to make words. Thats when he kissed her, it started out sweet then he lick her bottom lip trying to gain access. She gave it to him and when their tongue met Olivia knew it wasn't a dream it felt all to real, she sightly moaned into the kiss. When Elliot pulled away she felt as if the world paused just to hear her answer.

"So Liv, is it everything you have waited for? I know for me it has been, and I don't think just one kiss is going to help." He wanted her so bad at this point, who knew all it took was one kiss to get addicted.

"This is definitely not a dream. And I think your right, so how about you kiss me again?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, as he was kissing her he slid his hands up her shirt her skin felt so soft,  
and smooth he had to see/feel more he pulled the shirt up over her head. She was wearing a lacy dark purple bra.

"Jesus Liv, you're so beautiful." She smiled then went to take off his shirt, once that was out of the way, she went back to kissing him running her nails down his back. "I cant believe this is actually going to happen!" He slid his hands down her smooth stomach to her waist he went to undo the button on her jeans when he looked her directly in the eye, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I am very sure now continue kissing me!" Then she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a rough kiss. "I have wanted this to happen for a very long time now." She slid her hands down his back to the top of his jeans and then slid her hands all the way around to his stomach to unbutton them. Once their pants were off she was left in a lacy purple bra and panties and him in just a pair of boxers.

"Mhhh, lace. Thats what has hidden under these cloths all day! God you're so sexy," then he continued on to kissing her. He slid his hands up her side when she started to giggle. " , are you giggling?"

"No, what? Just kiss me!" She laughed pulling his head back down and he continued on to sliding his hands up her side till he got to the back of her bra, he unfastened the piece of lace and slid the straps off of her arms. "Mmmm," he hummed then started to suck on her nipple. "This is definitely not a dream," she said moaning. He played with the hem of her lace panties then he slid them off. She started to get self conscious when he was just staring her down so she flipped them.

She slid down to where she sat on his thighs. She played with the band of his boxer she smiled at him as she started sliding them down. Once they were completely off she gasped who knew he was that big?

"Liv I promise I will be careful," he said knowing what she was thinking. She just nodded, she started to run her hands down his abs when she was just about to grab him he flipped them over again. "Oh no, you go doing that and I wont last long. I have dreamed of this moment for a very long time, so I am going to do this right!" He started to kiss his way down her body.

"I didn't know there was a wrong way," she gasped when she could feel his breath on her folds. "Babe if you wanna do this right you need to skip the four play!" She said.

"No I have been dieing for this moment for too long!" He separated her folds and could see she was wet. "Damn baby, I do this to you?"

"Oh god you have no idea!" She said. He took his tongue and started to lick her clit and when he heard her moan he plunged two fingers in her. "Holy shit Liv, god you're so tight!"

"El, I need you," she paused and gasped when he added another finger. "I need you, in me, right,"  
she didn't get to finish what she was saying because her body started to take over she started shaking. "Oh god El!"

He licked up everything she gave him. "You taste so good, you wanna try," he said then started kissing her. She moaned into the kiss feeling his shaft up against her.

"El," she said breaking the kiss. "I need you right now."

"Okay baby," he said and he slowly started to slide into her. He didn't want to hurt her, he started to slow down when he heard her gasp. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Is that a trick question?" She asked with a wink. "Yes I am 'Okay' I am way better than okay. Now don't stop and forget about being careful I need you now." And with that she flipped them over so she was on top once she was there she sank the rest of the way down. "Fuck," she said. "I knew you were going to be big, but this is amazing!" She started to ride him.

"Liv," he rasped. "I told you I wanted to do this now let me be the one to satisfy you." And with that he flipped them back over.

"Liv you are so tight." He started thrusting, he noticed her hand sliding down her stomach toward her clit and knew she was close. He beat her to it he started to rub her clit, she started to scratch his back.

"Oh fuck, El I'm so close," she tilted her head back and close her eyes when he grabbed her chin.

"Uh uh, look at me. I want to see your beautiful eyes when you cum," he said in a low husky voice.

That was her undoing and him seeing how her eyes change to a darker color when she came was his undoing. They both whisper each others name.  
When they both came down from their highs he fliped them over and finally let her stay on top.

"Holy crap," Elliot said. "That was amazing."

"That is not going to help me sleep, it just makes me want to do it again. And I must say my dreams did not do you justice!" She said laughing.

"Mhmm," he sighed happily.

"El," Liv said. "What are we?"

"Babe we can be whatever you want us to be."

"Dont you have a wife?" She asked.

"See about that, no I don't," he said. When he seen the look on her face he quickly said "Its a 'long story'."

"Yea, tell me tomorrow. I think I might actually get a decent night sleep."

"Goodnight Liv," he said.

After a few minutes he heard her breathing calm down. "I love you Liv," he whispered. Then he started to drift of to sleep but not before he heard.

"I love you to El." Then they were both out like a light, finally able to sleep.


End file.
